Danny Phantom Meets Alvin And The Chipmunks
by Account Closed ReadPage
Summary: What happens when the Sevilles cross paths with the Fentons? Total chaos! Alvin's bent on finding out who the socalled 'Ghost Boy' really is...
1. Fenton's New Neighbors

Please note, this takes place about 4 years after the events during the Chipmunk Adventure movie.

A/N: Ever have one of those ideas that you can't get out of your head, so you just HAVE to write them down? Well, this one has been stuck in my mind and I've finally written it, so here it is, and I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original characters of Danny Phantom or Alvin and the Chipmunks. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross Bagdasarian.

This story is mine, please do not use any parts of this without my permission!

**Chapter 1**

**Fenton's New Neighbors**

Fourteen year-old Simon Seville let out a loud groan as he and his brothers climbed into the family car. Their bags had been packed and they were leaving their old house behind...for what? Ghosts? "I can not believe you tricked Dave into taking us to Amity Park, Alvin!" He shook his head and stared out the open window. "And for what? Ghost hunting?"

Alvin glared at his older brother, crossing his arms. "For your information, I asked Dave if he could enroll us into a high school called 'Casper High'!"

"I'm surprised he even agreed," Simon muttered.

Theodore kept his silence. All this talk about ghosts was starting to spook him. _Ghosts can't be real...it's probably just another part of Alvin's plan to try to scare me..._ he assured himself.

"You okay, Theodore? You've been awfully quiet back there," Dave asked as he came to a stop in front of an empty looking house.

The house beside it was a tall looking building with a large satellite dish and bright flashing lights that lit up a sign reading: "Fenton Works".

"Yeah, I'm okay, Dave," Theodore replied as they climbed out of the car.

Alvin stared up at the 'Fenton Works' sign in awe. "We're living next to the Fenton's? Sweet!"

"I don't understand what's so fascinating about the Fenton's," Simon spoke up.

"Are you kidding! I've heard rumors that the Ghost Boy is supposed to live here!" Alvin declared, grinning wildly.

"They're just rumors, Alvin. Ghosts do not exist!"

The two brothers turned and glared at each other. "Oh, really? How'd you like to prove it?"

"Boys, boys, enough!" Dave broke the two apart and started searching for the keys to their new house.

* * *

Jazz couldn't help but watch their new neighbors from the living room window. _A guy who raises chipmunks? This should be interesting...better warn them now about my parents..._ she thought.

She was headed for the door when her parents stopped her. "Where are you headed off to, Jazzy pants?" her father, Jack Fenton, asked, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh...uh..."

A grin appeared on Maddie's face as she walked over to the window. "The Seville's are our new neighbors? They're quite famous, I hear. You used to like their songs, didn't you, Jasmine?" Maddie asked, smiling brightly.

"Huh?" Jazz looked on, confused. The name Seville didn't register to her mind, yet.

"Come on, let's go introduce ourselves to them. I'm sure they'd love to come over for dinner tonight," Jack interrupted.

"Wa-wait!" Jazz started, following her parents out the door.

"Hello, welcome to Amity Park," Jack greeted, smiling warmly at the Sevilles.

"Where's the Ghost Boy?" Alvin asked in a low voice.

"For the last time, there are no ghosts!" Simon hissed back.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm David Seville, and these are my three boys, Alvin, Simon and Theodore," Dave smiled back, holding out his hand.

Jack shook it. "I'm Jack Fenton, this is my wife, Maddie and our lovely daughter, Jasmine. Danny's not home right now, but he'll be home later on."

"We were just wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner? And afterwards, we can help you set your new house up," Maddie suggested.

"That'd be great! Thank you," Dave agreed, smiling brightly.

_Looks like Alvin will get his half his wish granted...the good part is, they're not into ghosts...or they don't seem to be, at least..._ Simon thought.

2 be continued...


	2. Alvin Suspects

**Chapter 2**

**Alvin Suspects**

"Nice house," Dave commented as the Fenton's started the grand tour.

"That isn't all we have. Come on, we'll show you the lab," Jack smiled brightly, leading the way.

Simon's ears perked up upon hearing the secret word. "You guys have a lab?"

"Yes, we do. But we use it for building ghost-hunting technology," Maddie explained.

Simon let out a sigh and shook his head when he noticed Alvin's wide grin. "Told ya ghosts are real," he smirked, nudging his brother in the sides.

"Excuse me? I'm not sure I heard right. Did you just say Ghost-hunting?" Dave asked, smiling slightly. He glanced down at Alvin who looked eager to see the lab.

"Of course! Right now, our main target is the Ghost Boy," Jack started, leading them down the stairs to the lab.

Theodore stayed behind, looking down the stairs, worriedly. "I-I think I'll just stay up here," he spoke up.

"It's okay, Theodore. There's nothing down there that can hurt you," Dave assured him.

"No, that's okay."

"Ya know what? I'll stay with you, Theodore," Jazz spoke up, standing beside the youngest chipmunk.

"Whatever," Alvin shrugged and followed Jack and Maddie into the lab, Dave and Simon following closely behind him.

Simon's eyes were wide with interest as he scanned the technology in the room. Alvin immediately ran over to the Ghost Portal in the center of the room. "What's this thing?" He asked, excitedly.

"This, young one, is the Fenton Ghost Portal," Jack announced proudly.

Simon looked at the portal and back at the Fentons. "Does it actually work?" He asked, looking doubtful.

"Of course it does! This baby opens up to a world we like to call the Ghost Zone!" Jack declared, pressing the button on the wall.

Simon watched in slight awe as the portal opened up to clouds of swirling green smoke. "Yes, but--" he was cut off when something...or someone flew into him, knocking him backwards.

"Simon! You okay?" Dave asked, helping him stand up. He handed his glasses back to him.

"I-I'm fine, I think...what happened?"

"It's the ghost boy!" Alvin declared, excitedly, pointing to the young glowing boy in the black and grey spandex suit with snowy white hair.

The ghost opened his eyes, which had flashed from a baby green color to light blue. Alvin could have sworn his hair had turned black, and his suit had almost turned into normal human clothes. "Huh?"

Maddie and Jack turned around, but they were too late. The ghost boy had already phased through the floor. "Where's the ghost boy?"

"He was just here...you saw him, didn't you, Simon?"

Simon shook his head, a frown on his face. "How could I see anything? I was busy cleaning my glasses, Alvin."

"I saw him with my own eyes!"

"Um...what do you say we just go eat dinner?" Maddie suggested.

"Sounds like a winner to me," Dave agreed.

upstairs

"I wonder what all the commotion was about," Theodore thought out loud as he helped Jazz set the table.

"I dunno..." Her voice trailed off as the teen's eyes narrowed in worry. She could have sworn she heard the words 'Ghost Boy', but how could it be possible?

Just as the others had entered the kitchen, Danny walked in through the door. Alvin stopped dead in his tracks and stared at him. _That ghost boy had the same style of clothing he has...is it possible? Could he be the ghost boy?_ he thought, excitedly.

Jazz stared at Alvin's expression upon seeing Danny and her eyes grew wide. _Does he know?_

2 be continued...

Reviews greatly appreciated!


End file.
